garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pretender
The Pretender is the sixth episode of Season 3 and the 58th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode starts off with a crow perching on a light pole before a cloud of black smoke comes out of the pole possessing the crow. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd are arguing in the boys' shower room about who has killed more of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. As Ulrich talks about when he had saved Odd from a Megatank, Nicholas comes up and asks if they are talking about a video game. Odd responds by saying that they were talking about Teddy bear Heaven and says that it's too complicated for Nicholas's and Herb's minds. Then Johnny, Hiroki's friend, comes up and asks Ulrich if he can talk to him in private. In Ulrich's room it turns out that Johnny has a crush on Yumi and is asking for advice on how to get her attention. Becoming jealous, Ulrich says that Johnny should follow Yumi 24/7 nonstop, which everyone knows Yumi hates. Ulrich brings it up with the group (excluding Yumi who is at the library), but they immediately voice their anger at his rather cold move. Johnny goes up to Yumi in the library and starts to ramble on while Yumi is trying to subtly ignore him. Yumi then goes to get her lunch with Johnny following her and getting the same lunch items that she does. Ulrich urges Johnny to keep following Yumi, which the group frowns upon while glaring at him. Later, Aelita and the boys notice the birds are flocking in very large groups. Odd remarks on the similarity to a "dumb film that wasn't even scary." The similarity increases as the crows begin to attack the Lyoko Warriors as they then flee to the Factory, realizing it is a X.A.N.A. attack. During this, Yumi, with Johnny still on her tail, is practicing gymnastics when the rest of the gang head to the factory. Yumi gets Johnny to try a trick on the vault, which leaves him losing his balance and landing in pain with one leg on either side of the bar. The birds then break through the window and attack them. Yumi yells at Johnny to run away, telling him the birds are after her, realizing it is a X.A.N.A attack. Ulrich lifts the manhole cover in front of the factory to see crows everywhere. The four rise out of the hole and walk towards the factory. Oddly enough, the crows allow them to pass, again noting the The Birds film. This does not last though, as the birds eyes begin to turn red and they attack them. Ulrich and Odd try to hold them off, so Jeremie and Aelita can make it to the elevator. Odd and Ulrich pull it off, and make it to the elevator the second before it closes. Aelita attempts to call Yumi, who flees and becomes trapped in the tool shed as the birds pierce the door with their beaks. They try calling her once again as the birds then go through the window and viciously attack Yumi. Physically tired from being beaten, she eventually gives out and collapses to the ground as they continue to attack her. Meanwhile, the others enter Lyoko and Odd and Ulrich compete on who can destroy the most monsters. Odd is devirtualized as Johnny tells the principal and Jim about the bird attack. At first neither believes him, until they find the shed completely destroyed and an unconcious Yumi on the ground, wounded. Jeremie then calls Yumi whose call phone is answered by Principal Delmas. He informs Jeremie of Yumi's state and tells her he is taking her to the hopsital. Jeremie informs the group on Lyoko that he is going to launch a Time Reversion for Yumi's sake after they deactivate the tower. Yumi is transported to the hospital while accompanied by Johnny who is tending to her. Aelita manages to deactivate the tower, but Jeremie does not respond when Ulrich tells him he can launch a Return to the Past. Odd comes to the Scanner room to find Jeremie too unconcious on the ground. Ulrich is on his own with Aelita as Hornets come and attack them until the Scyphozoa comes up behind Aelita and attacks her. Odd begins talking to Ulrich on Lyoko and Ulrich tells him what's going on and asks if he can give him his Saber back since the hornets had devirtualized it and Odd says he can try. In the ambulance, Yumi regains conciousness and is surprised to see Johnny tending to her. She asks him where he got the idea to follow her around from and Johnny tells her it was Ulrich who had given him the advice. Yumi says she should have known it was him saying Ulrich is "not only jealous, but dumb". Johnny asks what he was jealous of, but Yumi tells him to "forget it" as she closes her eyes. She soon falls back into unconciousness. Aelita is soon possessed by X.A.N.A. and Ulrich, despite his best efforts, is unable to stop her from entering the Way tower and deleting the desert sector just as Jeremie wakes up. He gravely says it was "all over" and Odd says it was too late for the desert sector, but hopefully not too late for Yumi and so to launch a Return to the Past in order to save her. Jeremie launches a Return to the Past just as Yumi is being sent to the ER. Now back in the boy's shower room, Jeremie confirms Yumi is fine much to their relief. He tells Ulrich that Yumi is aware of what he told Johnny to do and is furious. This time when Johnny comes to Ulrich, he tells him to tell Yumi that he (Ulrich) "is a really dumb jerk and wants to apologize for pulling such a stupid stunt." Yumi then invites him to study with her, and Johnny readily agrees to while saying that Ulrich "really rocks". Yumi smiles as she says, "I guess". Jeremie brings up the statistics and announces that the Lyoko Warrior who has outclassed all the others is... Aelita. Odd and Ulrich then agree that statistics isn't the way to determine a "real" Lyoko warrior as Jeremie and Aelita cheer on. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Le prétendant. *Aelita rides a skateboard in this episode. *There is a mistake in a few scenes where the way tower is shown glowing red despite the fact it was not being controlled by X.A.N.A.. *Odd knew it would be dangerous to launch a return to the past while Aelita was under X.A.N.A.'s control, but he wasn't told this until the next episode. So it's possible this episode and The Secret are chronologically out of order; another piece of evidence is the episode card showing the holomap with only two sectors and Sector 5 isn't shown until 2 episodes after this one. *The bird attack was inspired by the movie, The Birds, as Odd mentions a similar movie but never told us if it was the exact same one. Gallery ca:El pretendent es:El pretendiente fr:Le prétendant pl:Odcinek 58 "Zawody" pt:O pretendente ru:Притворщик Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Pretender